


Yellow Brick

by flashwitch



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Jessica POV piece. She's alone and lonely and wondering what happened. Where it all went wrong. Set after 2.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Brick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Suits or anything recognisable.

Compassion.

Shove it down his throat, Phillip had said. And she'd tried. But she hadn't really believed it was possible. Still didn't believe. She'd known from the start that Harvey was a broken toy and she didn't want to fix him. He was a better lawyer as he was, broken. She'd just wanted him to pretend. And then this skinny kid with his skinny tie had swanned in and he had somehow made Harvey grow a heart. Or maybe she was wrong. Maybe he  _had_ had a heart all along, like the Tin Man. She snorted out a laugh as that thought crossed her mind. The Scarecrow teaching the Tin Man how to feel. Did that make her Dorothy or the Wizard?

But if he  _had_  grown a heart, why was he caring more about the clients (and that kid) than he did about her? She'd done everything for him. He'd just been a punk kid in the mailroom when she'd found him. She'd picked him up and brushed him off and sent him to Harvard. And this is how he repaid her? Threatening her over the brat with the big brain? And then going against her with this stupid bank deal?

No. He didn't have a heart. He didn't care about her. She knew that. Oh, he was loyal. But not because of any emotions. He cared about winning, and he cared about himself, but that was all.

Was Donna maybe the Lion? Donna had been afraid to leave Cameron Dennis and the DA's office until Harvey showed her she had somewhere to go. She'd never understood the relationship between Harvey and Donna. She just knew not to question it. In her darker moments she'd occasionally wondered if they took care of each other because they both knew that they were equally heartless. Or in her more whimsical she wondered if Donna was actually Harvey's heart and that when he'd cut it out it had got up and gone walking around, before coming back to help him as much as it could.

That damn kid though. He'd changed Harvey. She'd seen it happening and thought it was a good thing. Thought Harvey was getting better at pretending, learning from watching the kid with his stupidly big heart. The kid was clever too. But he didn't know how to play the game. She thought Harvey would be good for him.

God, the kid was going to have a rough time whenever Harvey got bored and dropped him. And Harvey would get bored. That's what Harvey did. He didn't do commitment or responsibility. It had been stupid of her to make him get a puppy, he was just going to end up taking it to the pound. Yes. That was a metaphor. She shouldn't think of the kid as a puppy, really. But it had been her metaphor to begin with, and really? It did fit the kid. God. That kid. He just broadcast neediness and trust issues. What she didn't understand was why he'd chosen Harvey to trust.

No, that's not true. She didn't understand a lot of things lately. But she knew how alluring Harvey could be. And how wonderful a second chance could be. Harvey was practically the kid's god.

She was supposed to be Harvey's god. Goddess. Whatever. But he never turned to her anymore, and he didn't care about her. About how she was going to be knocked from her throne. Maybe she was the Wizard after all. But then, who was Dorothy? Rachel Zane? Louis? Or was the kid Dorothy as well? God knows he was looking for a home.

What had he done to Harvey, that Harvey would turn on her like this? She liked the kid, she did, she couldn't help it, but how could Harvey like him? Broken, heartless Harvey.

She shook her head, downed her drink and waited for things to make sense again.


End file.
